


La Pucelle de Kamihama

by RickyRiddle



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc"
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyRiddle/pseuds/RickyRiddle
Summary: Tart accepted her fate to be burned alive at the stake. But it seemed that not everyone was on board with that...
Relationships: Jeanne "Tart" d'Arc/Riz Hawkwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	La Pucelle de Kamihama

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first Madoka Magica fic I'm writing (well, more of a Magia Record/Tart Magica fic), based on the recent event in Magia Record. So spoiler for both Tart Magica events as well as the manga. Also, I know that in the game she's named Darc, but I'm going with the official Japanese name which is Tart. Enjoy!

_She could feel the warmth of the flames on her body yet, the fire itself didn't hurt. Not yet, at least. Or perhaps was it because her soul gem was so corrupted that she couldn't feel pain anymore? She couldn't tell, nor did it mattered._

_Tart didn't regret her choice. She'll be able to die, knowing that France was safe, as well as her friends. That and knowing she won't turn into a witch who would decimate the very country she fought so hard to protect and brought light to._

_She closed her eyes, somewhat feeling like the fire was purify her and allow her eternal rest. Everything was dark around her and she couldn't breathe anymore due to the smoke, and she knew it was the end._

_Or that was what she thought._

* * *

"...art…."

"...Tart…"

Who was this voice who seemed to be calling her from far away? Was it God? An angel, welcoming her to heaven? She couldn't recognize this voice yet, hearing it made her feel nostalgic.

"Tart!"

Tart opened her eyes. Where was she? Everything looked so… blue around her. Could it be heaven?"

"Tart! You're finally awake!"

This voice again… she could hear it more clearly now. It was… a little girl's voice.

"Tart? Are you okay? Tart!"

Tart turned her head and discovered a young girl with long pink hair. Who was she? She couldn't quite remember, but part of her soul was convinced that she did know her.

Then it came back to her like a flash. Yes, she knew that girl. She didn't remember exactly how, but she knew her.

"... Ui?" Tart replied.

"Tart! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ui exclaimed tearfully as she hugged her.

Ui… Where did she meet her again? She knew she was her friend and yet, she couldn't remember why.

"How do you feel, Jeanne d'Arc? Or shall I call you Tart too? La Pucelle?"

Tart noticed that there was another person with them. A woman, perhaps around her age, with long silver hair… She had to admit, she was quite pretty.

"Who… who are you?" Tart asked. "And… where I am? What happened?"

"I'm Yakumo Mitama and this is my shop," the woman replied with a smile. "As for what happened… Well, it's a long story that I would prefer telling with a cup of tea, if you don't mind."

Tart nodded, even if she couldn't remember how she ended here. What was she doing before she woke up? She remembered… the warmth, the smoke…

Yes, she remembered now. She was burned alive at the stake for heresy. And yet, here she was, in this strange place, with Ui.

Tart looked down and saw she was lying on a table with a sheet covering her body, noticing that she was currently naked. Next to her was a soul gem- _her_ soul gem. Perfectly intact and shiny, as if it was never corrupted in the first place. How…?

"Tart! Finally, you're awake!"

Another girl rushed into the room. A little bit younger than her, looking like Ui…

"...Iroha…?" Tart called.

Again, another person she remembered being her friend without knowing how they became so.

But then, she noticed somehow else standing next to Iroha and she simply couldn't believe her eyes.

"... Riz….?"

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Tart and Riz and I was just too sad for them and wished they could somehow be alive together in modern time. The reason how it's possible will be explained later, but feel free to tell me your theory. Seeya!


End file.
